Still alive
by Zero2o1o
Summary: I know I had another story call Dead Pony on my story list, but I lost Interest in the story and to be honest it wasn't as full of action as I wanted it to have. Plus once that story was done I'd have to think up a whole lot of new characters for the next story and I don't want to do that. Enjoy the new story!
1. Chapter 1

Still alive

Dead Space/ The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I know I had another story call Dead Pony on my story list, but I lost Interest in the story and to be honest it wasn't as full of action as I wanted it to have. Plus once that story was done I'd have to think up a whole lot of new characters for the next story and I don't want to do that.

Enjoy the new story!

Chapter one: going to see the family

The Kellion emergency maintenance team:

Joel: system engineer

Marlene: computer specialist

Tommy: the Kellion's chief of security

Carl: security

James: security

Mission log:

One: make contact with planet cracker USG Ishimura which has sent out a S.O.S over four hours ago.

Two: make repaired to the USG Ishimura if needed.

Three: find out the reason for the S.O.S was sent out and report back to CEC headquarters.

As Joel read down the list of things he and his crew needed to do once they had gotten to the USG Ishimura he couldn't help but think about his 24 year old daughter Sarah who was a senior medical engineer aboard the planet cracker, he was so proud of Sarah cause she had really worked hard to earn her medical degree and then got the job on the Ishimura thanks to him pushing her to go get the position "hey Joel get up here we're about to come out of split space" Joel heard his little brother Tommy who was the Kellion's chief of security call from the front of the ship while Joel happened to be sitting in the dining area which was a 20 by 20 foot area with a table sticking out of the wall and five chairs two on either side and one was at the head of the table "yeah yeah I'm comin I just need to get my rig on" the graying black haired mid 30 year old man called back shutting off his check list and then got up from the table careful not to trip on the chairs "you were suppose to be in you're rig an hour ago Joel" another voice yelled this one was a woman and she sounded mad as hell when she found out her coworker hadn't gotten his Resource Integration Gear or rig on yet "cool y'all jet Marlene it'll only take me a minute to get my rig on" Joel shouted back knowing the African America woman was mumbling curse words about him under her breath like she normally did when she was mad or frustrated with someone.

Joel walked up the four steps that led to both the dining table and the main hatch turning his head just in time to see the blinding white light of the split space still covering the cockpit window lighting the inside of the Kellion a 300 foot ship with port side boosters and could fit a crew of five comfortably "you know I don't much care for the color of my rig" the brown eyed man complained as he pulled his light brown system engineer rig out of the closet he had put it in earlier and started putting it on "you could send in a complain to CEC headquarters but I don't think they're give a shit about what one engineer thinks about his rig's color" one of the pilots a pale white man with short chestnut hair and green eyes named James joked getting a angry glare from Marlene who was a loyal CEC employee. Joel had been a CEC system engineer for about 30 years it wasn't the most glamorous job with long work hours and not great pay, but it was a job and it had help put Sarah through college "yeah your right James those fat cat CEC executives don't give two shits about their underlings all they care about is the bottom credit" the system engineer agreed as he finished putting on his rig and walked to his chair his engineer helmet under his right arm "watch what you say Joel I hear the CEC has spies in the work force to make sure there's no talks about going on strike" Carl a 27 year old Hispanic man who had shaved off all his hair off his head chuckled looking back at Marlene from the copilot chair "shut it Carl just be ready to come out of split space" Tommy barked causing the Hispanic man to look straight forward and away from Marlene "nice job brother" the oldest of the two brothers commented smirking at Tommy before opening his video message box and clicked on the last vid log Sarah had sent him.

The video log spray to life coming out if the holo projectiles that were on Joel's wrist, it's pale blue light brighten the mid 30 year old man's face showing off his graying hair and beard "dad, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone...It's all falling apart here; I can't believe what's happening...it's strange...such a little thing..." But before Sarah could finish the video had been cut off leaving Joel to wonder what had scared his daughter so much and why hadn't she tried to call him again "man you've must of watched that vid log like 20 times since we left, you must of really miss her" Marlene said a sympathetic smile was now on her face which Joel returned in away of a thanks "what was with all that sorry stuff Joel?, you two get into a fight or something?" Tommy inquired wanting to know why his niece was apologizing so much in her message to his brother "yeah before she left Sarah told me she wanted to get married to this boy who she had been dating for about only seven months, I told her no and we got into an argument and to make a long story short it didn't end well Sarah told me I was dead to her and that she never wanted to see me again" the system engineer answered regretting everything he had said to Sarah wishing he could take it all back "fuck hombre that sucked, at least she sent you a vid message telling you she was sorry. Maybe she sent that message cause she knew what she did was wrong and she felt bad for telling you you were dead to her" Carl chimed in while keeping his eyes on the control panel to make sure everything was working properly " what the fuck would you know about that Lopez?" James sarcastically asked looking over at the Latino man who was helping him fly the Kellion "more then you Se mudo puta (you dumb bitch) " Carl laughed giving James the middle finger but kept one hand on the steering wheel.

The Kellion emergency maintenance team all started laughing knowing that once they had gotten to the USG Ishimura they would be busy fixing whatever was wrong with the planet cracker "your a dick Carl" James chuckled knowing his friend would have a clever come back in store "your sister didn't seem to mind" the Hispanic man mocked making the rest of his crew excluding James laugh "fuck all y'all" the pilot cursed fed up with how his coworkers were picking on him "all right all right let's get back to work guys, prepare to exit out of split space" Tommy told his crew realizing that the console panel read out said exiting split space in 3minutes and 45 seconds "yes sir" Joel, Carl and James all sighed at once while Marlene just rolled her green eyes "my crew members are a brunch of juvenile delinquents" the black woman thought just shaking her head a little bit "ease up a little Marlene we're just having a little bit of fun that's all, these's no need to get so flustered" Joel told the computer specialist thinking she acted to up tight at times "Joel we're CEC employees and we're being paid to work not jack around like teenagers on a road trip" the black woman snapped telling Joel he needed to act his age "lady I'm the oldest member of this crew so don't tell me to act my age" the system engineer scorned the only woman member of the Kellion emergency maintenance team "hey Tommy what's with you're brother?, I've never seen him get that mad before" James whispered to the man with brown hair that stopped at his shoulders "Joel doesn't like people talking down to him that's all" Tommy replied just shrugging his shoulders a little. Both James and Carl looked at each other then back at Joel and Marlene who were in a staring match to see who's will was stronger then they looked at each other before facing back at the control panel deciding they didn't want to get involve.

"Sir we're coming out of split space in 5,4,3,2,1" Carl counted down as the white light of the split space broke apart making a hole showing the abyss of outer space "so that's Aegis 7, why would anyone want to come all the way out for such a ugly ball of dirt?" Marlene asked ending her staring match with Joel "Marlene Aegis 7 is rich with a lot of minerals like iron, manganese, copper, iodine, zinc, cobalt, fluoride, and selenium. At least that's what was in the prospector report" Tommy commented looking at the huge light brown planet that was to the left of the Kellion "and there she is the USG Ishimura the pride and joy of the CEC" Carl commented turning everyone's attention to the right of the Kellion where a huge ship that was floating over Aegis 7 "yeah and it looks like they already popped the cork" James remarked pointing at the giant chuck of rock hovering under the planet cracker "oh wow that's a monster of a ship" the system engineer gasped shocked that the human species could make such a massive thing "she's the biggest planet cracker in her class Joel" the Kellion's chief of security told his older brother just as amazed as Joel was at the size of the Ishimura "go ahead and call the Ishimura and let them know we're here to help them out" Tommy ordered the copilot who opened the con "USG Ishimura, this is the Kellion emergency maintenance team responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura" Carl said but there was no answer so he tried again but there was still nothing "weird you think with1000 people on board someone would pick up the line?" Marlene said before some kind of strange noise came from Ishimura causing all the crew on the Kellion to look at the con system trying to figure out what that noise was "what the hell was that? James asked looking back at Tommy, Marlene and Joel hoping they would have an answer "sounds like their having a problem with their encoder if you get us on board me and Joel can have it fixed in 48 hours" the female member of the Kellion replied before telling Tommy that they could get better reception if he boosted the power another 20% which the chief of security already knew "grrrrrrr gagaga grrrrr ahhhh" come out of the con telling the crew of the Kellion the damage could be worse then they thought "it sounds like their whole communication system is shot to shit" Joel said knowing if the Ishimura's communication was broken it would take him another 72 hours to repair and replace "James, Carl take us in and make sure you don't hit any of those meteorites, we're here to fix the Ishimura not the other way around" the long brown haired man ordered the two pilots who flew through the many different size meteorites till the Kellion was close enough to activate the ship's docking procedures.

The docking procedure was going well till the Kellion gave a hard jerk nearly knocking Joel out of his chair but he had buckled up when he sat down so the chair restraints kept him in his seat "whoa what the hell just happened?" Marlene asked in a panicked standing back on her feet after being knocked over "I'm not sure but whatever hit us damaged the port engine it's at 27% and it's falling" Carl replied as flashing red lights told him what was damage on the small ship "turn on the blast shield and switch over to manual control" Tommy order James knowing the pilot could possibly fly the Ishimura's flight deck "are you out of you're damn mind Tommy we're smash into the Ishimura's hull" Marlene shouted pissed that the chief of security was willing to risk her life and the crew's lives "that's an order corporal" Tommy yelled wanting his orders to be followed not questioned "aye sir" James replied pulling on the level that would lower the Kellion's blast shield which was a large thick sheet of metal. Once the blast shield was down a holo screen popped up showing the two pilots could see where they were flying "watch it left of the hull is 10 meters from the port side" Carl told his fellow pilot who turned his wheel even so just enough that the Kellion didn't hit the Ishimura's outer hull "I got it I got it" James replied working the control as best as he could "everyone buckle up this is going to be a bumpy landing" James told his coworkers aiming the Kellion for the opened flight deck doors.

The Kellion's metal hull smashed into the flight deck hard sending up large sparks from where the two metals made contact "uh shit" Tommy cuss as he fell over hitting the floor with a loud thud "Tommy!" Joel said worried that his little brother had been badly injured, when the ship came to a stop Joel sat up right after being jerk forward " is everyone ok?, is everyone still alive?" The graying black haired man asked looking at his crew members all of whom were getting up and checking themselves for injuries "I'm alright just a little shaken up" Marlene replied getting on her knees after she had fell over again"Jesus fucking Christ that was a scary landing" Carl grunted rubbing the lump growing on his forehead "scary is an understatement I think I shit my pants" James groaned fixing himself back in his chair and started checking the Kellion's systems "god damnit Tommy you could of gotten us fucking killed you stupid son of a bitch" the black woman shouted once she had gotten back on her feet and faced the chief of security who was checking his rig to see if any of his bones were broken "hey we're alive an't we?, so calm down Marlene" Tommy answered before turning his attention to James and Carl "what's the damage?" the man with long brown hair asked the two pilots "it isn't good sir, looks like the port booster is broken and the main engine is at 47%" James respawned bringing up a picture of the Kellion showing the damage to it's hull "we're get some hands from the Ishimura to help us fix the ship" Tommy told his team heading for the hatch opening it up "hold up Joel I need to sync up you're rig with the Ishimura" Marlene said to the middle aged man who was putting his engineer helmet on "you've got a clean bill of health" the brown eyed woman told the older man who thanked her before both he and Marlene left the Kellion.

The USG Ishimura had a bigger then average flight deck so it could accommodate large ships that carried the crew, medical supplies, weapon and ammo and tools that were used in the mining of precious metals from the meteorites the Ishimura could pick up and store in the mining deck "you didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster! Unbelievable" Marlene snapped at James and Carl who were both carrying SWS Motorized Pulse Rifles which were standard issue for all security teams and military units "guess the power's down everywhere. Joel could you get over here and hack the door pad?" Tommy remarked before telling his older brother that he needed heck the door to the flight deck which had been locked from the inside "why the hell did the crew lock the door?" the system engineer asked aloud just as confused as the rest of his coworkers "who knows maybe there was some kind of mutiny and the captain had to issue a lockdown" Carl commented readying his gun in case there was a unfriendly party waiting for them in the flight lobby.

The flight lobby door opened filling the Kellion's crew's noses with the smell of stale air telling them the fans had been off for quite some time "seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry" Marlene remarked looking at the many bags and suitcases spread all over the flight lobby "there should be a security detail here" Tommy said wondering why there was no security team to meet them "yeah this isn't right is the security team busy dealing with whatever caused the damage to the hull?" James agreed seeing the door to the Ishimura's ship wide tran system was locked "that security console is still live. Joel, log in and see what you can find. Marlene, get that elevator back online." Tommy said coming up with a plan as he went "the powers dead Thomas I can't get the elevator back on!" Marlene shouted her anger boiling to the surface "then re-route the damn power! Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer display up, Joel" the chief of security calmly told his crew wanting to get through this "yeah I'll get on it" Joel replied walking over to the door that led to the security consoles "ok I'm logging in now...crap looks like the damage was far worse then we thought" the middle aged man tells his coworkers before a holo screen came up showing him and his crew mates the serious damage that had been done to the planet cracker "god damn, what the fuck could cause such damage to a ship like the Ishimura?" one of the security team members asked freaked out by all the damage done to the CEC planet cracker "the tram system's offline. Getting around is going to be difficult. The air seems to be flowing again. That's a start." Tommy sighed mad there was another thing blocking their progress but at least the fans were working again. Then at for some reason the quarantine was turned on flooding the flight lobby were bright red lights "what the hell is going on now?" Carl asked he was close to Joel only separated by a glass window "automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax..." Tommy told Carl still standing by the security consoles door.

While his crew mates looked around to figure out what was happening something dropped down from the air vent, it was about the same height of a average size man only it's skin looked rotten and decayed while the thing's clothes were hanging on by thin strains of cloth. the monster's hair was all but gone and it's hands had been replaced with two long blades "what the fuck is that thing?" Carl screamed only to get stabbed in the neck and then in the chest "Carl oh god no Carl!" Marlene yelled horrified as she watch the monster stab the Latino man over and over again "smoke that motherfucker!" Tommy ordered aiming his own pulse rifle at the monster which had finally stopped stabbing Carl's body and turned it's attention to Tommy and James who opened fired "Joel run!, get the hell out of here!" Tommy told his brother who had been watching the event unfold in the flight lobby "I can't just leave you guys here" the middle age man replied heading back to the door he had first came through but it was lock meaning he couldn't help his brother, Marlene and James "I'm going to go find another way to get to you guys just hold on" Joel told his friends turning to a door he had passed and hacked it open, the door opened and Joel ran down the hall just as another one of the monsters dropped from the air vent but it didn't get Joel cause he was already down the hall and around the corner "oh god Joel that thing killed James!" Marlene called into the system engineer's built in con system sending a chill down his spine "fuck fuck fuck fuck" Joel cussed angry another one of his friends had been killed by those ugly thing.

Joel rounded another corner dodging one of the monsters with a elbow to the face knocking it on it's back "that's for Carl you fucking bitch" the system engineer yelled not stopping cause he knew that thing would get up and it would be pissed, at the end of the hall he was running down he could see a elevator which meant he could get away from the monsters "later fucker" the graying black haired man mocked hitting the button to call the elevator and got in it "god damnit that was close" Joel sighed only to have the door pulled open by a monster but it was crushed by the elevator sending it's blood all over the small box "that's what you get you ugly fuck" the brown eyed man laughed not caring that the creator's blood covered his suit "mmmmmm I wonder where this elevator is going?" one of the three remaining members of the Kellion emergency maintenance team thought unsure if this elevator would take him to somewhere he could meet up with Tommy and Marlene and hopefully they could find Sarah and get off the USG Ishimura alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Still alive

Dead Space/ The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter two: no tram no ride

Joel put his back up against the wall of the elevator and slid down to the floor making a grinding sound as the metal plates of his system engineer rig rubbed up against the metal of the elevator wall "oh god James, Carl" the middle aged man thought as the image of Carl being stabbed in the neck and in the chest by the monster that had dropped out of the air vent that was over the flight lobby had killed his friend then he remembered how a few seconds ago his coworker Marlene had told him that James had also been killed while he, Tommy and Marlene had been running away to find somewhere safe "how did this happen?, where did those fucking things come from?" Joel thought wanting to know how in the world these monsters got onto the Ishimura and who send them, then like being hit in the head with a rock when Joel realized that Sarah was on board and he needed to find her and get her back to the Kellion "Sarah, Sarah are you there? Please baby girl pick up talk to me!" the man called into his mic hoping his daughter would answer him but there was no answer just a loud static noise "god damnit Sarah answer me right now" Joel shouted angrily mad that his only daughter didn't answer right away "fuck!" The system engineer cussed switching off his mic and started getting back on his feet cause the elevator was coming to a stop. Joel poked out his head only a couple inches and looked around what looked like some kind of storage or workshop that was 30 by 30 foot it's walls were covered in Unitologist letters written in crimson blood "what the hell is this shit?" the mid 30 year old man inquired using the camera that was built into the side of his helmet to take several pictures of the strange words so he could show Tommy and Marlene.

"Maybe Marlene can make sense of this stuff, I sure as hell can't make sense of it" Joel thought thinking once he had met up with his coworkers the computer specialist assigned to the Kellion could read the writing.

Done with the Unitologist writing Joel looked around the room to see if he could find something suitable to use as a weapon, he walked over to the small platform that was on the left of the side the room "well I'll be damn" Joel thought aloud when he saw a corpse that had been torn apart lying up against what could of been a work table with a 221-V plasma cutter, a medical tool manufactured by Schofield Tools and something Sarah used in her work "I never thought I be using one of these things again" the system engineer laughed thinking back to the time he had accidentally shot off the family cat's tail while he was looking at Sarah's plasma cutter when she brought it home for the first time. Joel checked to see if the plasma cutter had a full clip and it did which was a relief to the system engineer, a few lockboxes were spread all throughout the room that the system engineer checked looking for any supplies he could use "all rightee" Joel smiled when he found a clip with 9 plasma bolts in it and in another lockboxes he found 900 credits "don't mind if I do" the middle age man cheered putting the credits in one of his many pouches built into his rig's mid section "I'm sure Tommy and Marlene wouldn't care if I take this money" the system engineer cheerfully thought smiling to himself thinking that if he didn't have to tell his little brother and the black woman about the credits he found. When he was done checking all the lockboxes Joel walked up to the only door in the storage room but it was locked "mmmmmmmm damn lock systems" the engineer groaned knowing it was a simple task to cut the door's primely lock line to get the door open, after removing the panel to the door's lock system Joel saw the light purple wire that was the door's primely lock wire and preceded to cut the thin wire unlocking the door "that wasn't so hard" the graying black haired man smiled opening only to see that a man was being killed by one of the monsters who turned on him but it got gunned down before it was face to face with him "not easy to kill a guy when he's got a gun in hand uh you motherfucker?" Joel mocked stomping on the monster's head crushing it under his boot "where the hell I'm I going?" he wondered pulling up his recently downloaded map of the USG Ishimura to figure out where he meant meet up with Tommy and Marlene and guessed the only place he could find his crew members would be at the tram station.

Joel made his way down a narrow hall it's walls caked in dry blood and more Unitologist writing which made the mid 30 year old man wonder how or if the church of Unitologists had something to do with the damage to the Ishimura and the monsters roaming it's hallways and air vents "this is stranger then a cat dancing in boots" Joel thought when he saw a woman who had been torn in half her guts lying on the floor in front of her "Tommy are you there pick up you dumb son of a bitch" the engineer snapped trying to call his little brother again only to get the usual static noise which made the man angry and annoyed "no one picks up back home no one picks up here, why the hell am I even trying?" Joel asked himself getting fed up with the lack of communication between himself, his teammates and Sarah. As he made his way farther into the monster filled planet cracker Joel wasn't sure how he was going to find Sarah hell he wasn't even sure where his daughter was or if she was even alive, when the thought of his only child being dead crossed his mind the system engineer felt a horrible pain in his chest that nearly made him double over but he was able to stay on his feet he knew now wasn't the time to think about weather or not his daughter was alive or dead he had to find Tommy and Marlene and together they could search for Sarah and only then could they leave the nightmare that was the USG Ishimura.

Using his path finder which was a built in compass build into the system engineer's palm Joel was finally able to get to the tram control room it's lights dim bearly lighting the room and the control panels that looked as if they were offline "damn where are they?" Joel said aloud before seeing that the blast shield was down blocking the tran station itself "ok lets see the release button should be the red button next to the security active button...ha there you are" the system engineer thought looking over the many different colored buttons that were on the tran control panel till he found the button he had been looking for and pushed it lifting the blast shield up showing him a very scared and horrified Marlene along with Tommy who aimed his pulse rifle at the tram control window but lowered it when he saw it was Joel on the other side "holy shit Joel is that you?, I was sure one of those things had gotten you" Tommy said coming up on a holo video showing Joel that his face had what looked like blood on his cheek and a feared look in his dark brown eyes "yeah it's me, are you two ok? Are you hurt?" the oldest member of the Kellion inquired taking note that his brother and Marlene looked as if they had just ran a 100 meter dash "I an't goin lie I've" but he was cut off by Marlene "what I want to know is what the fucking hell were those things that killed Carl and James!, they looked like they were wearing the Ishimura's crew's uniform?" as she spoke her eyes darted around to see if any of the monsters were coming but it was just her and Tommy on the tran platform "I don't know Marlene but we can't go anywhere till the tran is back online and we can get to the bridge to turn off the quarantine, so please shut up Marlene so i can freaking think!" The chief of security snapped angry his coworker wouldn't shut up and that he let two members of his security team be killed "don't tell me to shut up Tommy!, if you hadn't ordered James and Carl to take manual control and crash the Kellion into the flight deck we could leave this fucking place" the black woman snapped back before realizing that she had taken it to far throwing the blame on Tommy and her two dead crew mates "oh god I'm" Marlene tried to apologize but Tommy stopped her by holding up one of his hands.

Silents filled the tran station only the sound of the air system filttering the smelly air into the station could be heard as Tommy and Marlene looked at each other "I hate to ruin what's ever going on in there but we should find away to fix the tram" Joel said making Tommy realize his vid screen was still on and his big brother had heard and seen everything he and Marlene had said "yeah your right...it looks like there was a tran send to the repair bay but it's still on the track, also the tran system is offline so you're have to go to the tram manual room and grab the new data card thats in the manual room's main office" the long brown haired man remarked showing Joel the two places he needed to go "Joel please be careful" the black woman told the mid 30 year old man just before he headed to the door that led to the tran system's manual area "don't worry about me Marlene I've got me a new toy to protect me" the system engineer replied showing the black woman his new plasma cutter he had found earlier.

The hall to the manual area split off in two different directions one led to a door that was locked and the other door led to the tran repair deport which was the way Joel went "Tommy when you get to the bridge could you find out where Sarah is?" the system engineer asked his brother his plasma cutter was aimed straight ahead of himself ready to gun down any monsters that tried to attack him "of course I will Joel Sarah's family and we don't leave our family behind" Tommy replied knowing family was important to him and his older brother "thanks little brother" the graying black haired man smiled happy Tommy was going to help him find his daughter.

"Just hold tight baby girl dad's on his way" Joel thought hoping Sarah was hiding somewhere safe.

Exiting the hallway he had come in Joel was now in what looked like some kind of big empty room "what in the hell is this place?" The CEC system engineer asked himself glad he never got assigned to a deep space planet cracker mostly because he didn't like going out into space and when he did he made sure it was a short trip "hey Joel it looks like the door leading to the tram repair deport is broken, you're have to find a stasis module so you can freeze the door and get through it...looks like your in luck there's a unused stasis module no more then 20 yards from you" the Kellion's computer specialist told Joel only using the radio so not to distract the engineer cause it could be dangerous "roger that Marlene thanks for the help" Joel replied making his way over to where the stasis module was located and picked it up and attached it to his left wrist activating the device "man I'm picking up all kinds of goodies here" the middle aged man smiled kind of amazed he found both a plasma cutter and a stasis module in the same area of the ship, with the stasis module in hand the system engineer froze the busted door and quickly walked through it.

The hallway turned left leading to a hall that was 40ft long and in the middle of the hall there was a sign that read restroom which Joel walked into cause he figured someone had dropped him something he could use "hello anyone in here?" the engineer asked as he walked into the restroom his weapon at the ready, he went into the men's bathroom first but there was nothing he could use in there so he went over to the women's bathroom where Joel found a small medical pack, a clip for his plasma cutter and 150 credits all of which was by a dead young woman with long dirty blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back "oh god" Joel panicked his body stiffened and his hands started to shake uncontrollably "oh god Sarah" the engineer whimpered unable to move unable to check if that was indeed his daughter, the system engineer's hand quibbled as he reached out to turn the dead girl over. To Joel's greatest relief it wasn't Sarah but one of the bridge hands who must of fled down to the tran system only to find it was broken "poor girl you must of been so scared only to die in a bathroom" the brown eyed man told the dead girl shutting her dark green eyes which had been opened when she was killed.

Joel entered the tram repair room which was a large room that was big enough to house broken trans and new trans "Marlene I've made it to the tram repair deport" Joel said into a vid screen that he brought up just as he entered the room "awesome now you need to move the broken tram off the tracks and replace it with one of the new trams" the black woman smiled clearly happy her teammate was safe "kay" was all Joel said walking up to the first tran retrieve arm holo control panel and activated it sending a long metal arm with a large clamp on it's end towards the broke down tran cart that was blocking the track "one down one to go" the engineer sighed once the clamp had taken hold of the side of the tram, Joel made his way over to the other tran retrieve arm holo control panel and turned it on only to find that it was going to fast to properly clamp on to the tran "fantastic" Joel sighed dully annoyed with the newest problem he had to deal with but the middle aged man was cleverer then people gave him credit. He hit activation button but before the arm reached the tran the system engineer used his stasis module to slow the arm down just enough the the clamp was able to grab the side of the tram "all right lets move this piece of shit out" the engineer told himself walking to the middle of the catwalk where the tran replacement control panel was and turned it on causing the busted tran to be pulled away from the track and was quickly replaced by a new one "you did it Joel" Tommy cheered his big brother coming up on a holo video a big smile on his face "let's not celebrate just yet Tommy I still have to go get the data card in the maintenance office" Joel replied just as a monster broke through the air vent and charged at him "fuck off you fucking asshole" Joel shouted shooting the thing's legs out from under it and then crushed it's head with his boot "yeah I should of known you won't alone" the mid 30 year old man bitched when another monster showed up and also came at him only to get it's head and arms shot off.

Two more monsters tried to attack Joel but like the others they were either gunned down or had they heads caved in thanks to Joel stomping on their heads "I'll give these fuckers credit they are quite persistent" the man commented once he was sure the last of the things that attacked him were dead "Joel I finally got the maintenance office unlocked, but the data card is in a locked room in the office so you'll have to find the key to the main office. Please hurry up Joel I don't know how much more I can take I keep hearing something move around" Marlene told her coworker popping up on a vid screen her face had grown pale out of fear "don't worry Marlene Tommy with you and he'll keep you safe" the engineer replied wanting to get off the Ishimura just as much as his coworker did, as Joel was about to leave the repair depot he couldn't help but notice a power nod that was in it's box up against the wall "don't mind if I do" the middle age man smiled opening the box and took the power nod figuring he could use it to upgrade his plasma cutter, stasis module or his rig.

The tram manual office wasn't actually a office at least that's what Joel thought, to him it was just another big room with two sets of catwalks one on the ground floor that led around the room and to the only elevator and another catwalk that was a floor above him it to circled the entire room but in the far right side corner of the room was what must of been the manual main office "what's that?" Joel asked himself when his eye saw what looked like a audio log lying on the floor, the man picked the log up and turned it on to see if he meant get some useful information.

Audio log

04/16/2414 3:43pm

Tram engineer Benson

This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out. Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body, you gotta cut off the limbs. Grab a cutter anything like that. Cut them apart.

Audio log end

"No shit" Joel complained rolling his brown eyes at the fact he had learned to remove the monster's limbs earlier "to bad he didn't figure it out sooner other wise he still be alive" the engineer thought coldly knowing he was being an ass but he didn't care he had more important things on his mind. The min 30 year old man walked on the cat walk making his way toward the elevator when a new kind of monster came through the vent, this monster didn't have legs instead it had a long tail three feet in length and blood covered teeth that jagged out "wow aren't you an ugly fucker" the CEC system engineer told the clawer which was the name he decided to call the new monster "grrrrrrrr aaahhhhh" the clawer bellowed using it's arms to push it off the ground and at Joel knocking him over "get the fuck off you asshole!" Joel ordered punching the clawer in the face causing the monster to cry out in pain but it still didn't get off Joel who hit it against only twice as hard finally knocking the clawed off "say bye to y'all face" the man smiled evilly behind the metal plate of his engineer helmet before pulling on the plasma cutter's trigger sending a bolt of plasma into the clawer's head blowing it into pieces, the clawer flopped over swinging it's tail as the body died off "who's next to get shot in the face?" the now angry system engineer shouted as two of the monsters that had blades for hands which Joel called slashers charged him from either side. Joel back kicked the slasher that was behind him in it's stomach before wheeling around and back handing it with the grip of his plasma cutter breaking off it's jaw then moving quickly he shot the slasher in front of him with five well placed shots killing the monster before turning his attention to the first slasher who had it's blades raised ready for the attack but it didn't get the chance cause Joel kicked the slasher over and shot it in the face blowing off it's head.

The CEC system engineer made it to the elevator and pushed the up button on the elevator's holo panel "I think I saw the card key to the manual main office on the catwalk's second floor" Joel said into his con letting his coworkers know of his progress "how in the hell haven't you been killed yet Joel?" Tommy inquired amazed and happy his older brother hadn't been killed by the monsters roaming the Ishimura "it's called blind luck and sooner or later it's goin run out, but till it does I'm going to look for Sarah" the older of the two brothers answered knowing sooner or later he was going to be killed and most likely turned into one of the monsters he had been fighting for the last 45 minutes "don't worry about Sarah she can take care of herself, you just find that data card and get back to the tram station alive" the chief of the Kellion's security team commented causing his older brother to crack a little smile "roger that Tommy Joel out" the system engineer said shutting off his radio and walked out of the elevator where he was greeted by a slasher "aaaaahhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaasaaahhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" the slasher bellowed raising it's blades up as it made it's way slowly over to Joel who took a step back tighten his grip on the handle of his plasma cutter "damn partner looks like you got me" the mid 30 year old man told the slasher smirking behind the brown metal plate of his engineer helmet cause he planned to trap the slasher in the elevator then gun it down, a low growl escaped the slasher's throat as blood run out of the corner of it's mouth, the slasher ran at Joel who hopped up on the railing just in time "gotta" Joel said evilly hopping back on the cat walk and aimed his plasma cutter at the slasher before opening fire.

The slasher let a loud blood filled scream out as blood spieled out of it's mouth before falling over dead "well that wasn't so hard" the CEC system engineer panted more winded then he thought he would be "I'm gettin too old for this" the mid 30 year old man sighed feeling his age in his knees and back, once the pains of middle age wore off Joel walked to the end of the catwalk where he found the key to the main office laying on the floor along with a couple unlocked lockboxes that had a small medical pack and clip for the plasma cutter "Marlene I've got the key for the main office" was all he said into his radio now making his way back to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and as they did Joel saw a large slasher running at him roaring angrily as it charged "god damn will y'all just fuck off" Joel groaned taking aim and proceeded to open fire shooting off one of the slasher's arms and legs affectively making it a double amputee "ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh grrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhh" the monster growled clawing along the catwalk leaving a trial of blood and guts behind it "shut the fuck up" the system engineer snapped crushing it's head with the heel of his boot. Done with the monster Joel removed his boot and started walking pass the dead monster but came to a stop when he spotted an video log sticking out of the former member of the Ishimura's crew's side "now what's this?" the mid 30 year old man wondered bending over and pulled the video log out and hit play on the blood covered screen.

Video log

04/16/2414 1:55pm

"I , I heard one of the Unitologist said he knew what these things are...he said, he said their called necromorphs. But I don't really give a fuck cause those things are killing everyone" a woman who looked to be a few years older then Joel said her black hair was messy and blood covered some of her face and a lot part of her white uniforms "please for the love of god some one help us!" the woman shouted into her vid screen just as a slasher walked up behind her and stabbed her in the back ending the video log.

"What in the sam hell do these necromorphs have to do with the Unitologists?" Joel thought more questions coming up then being solved and it was annoying Joel a whole lot, making his way to the main office Joel passed by a red can that looked as if it would explode if it was thrown hard enough against the wall or some unlucky necromorph and it just so happen a slasher was running toward Joel who shot the can blowing the necromorph up but some how the catwalk was undamaged which the CEC system engineer wondered how it was possible that the catwalk didn't break "man the CEC sure knows how to built doable catwalks" the CEC system engineer lightly chuckled taking notice that the catwalk didn't seen to show and kind of damage. Joel unlocked the main office door and walked into the small office that had a desk in the middle of the room a CEC work bench in the left corner "where the hell is that damn data card" Joel thought looking around the floor for the tram data card he came looking for "hey guys I've found the data card and I'm heading back to the tram station" the system engineer said into his con going over to the work bench and upgraded his rig and plasma cutter before leaving the main office and back to the hallway he entered in. Joel walked back into the large room where he had gotten his stasis module "damn looks like I'll have to work to get back to my team" the mid 30 year old man bitched when two slashers came out of the floor board 100 yards from where he was standing, one of the slashers roared raising it's blades over it's rotten skin covered head "yeah no" Joel sighed using his stasis module to freeze the first necromorph and shot it in the head and arms "if I was you I'd run, no fine then end up like your friend" the engineer told the other slasher giving it the opportunity to run but stead it growled and ran at Joel who gunned the necromorph down.

Finally making it back to the tram station Joel placed the new data card into the tram's control panel and relifted the blast shield "well tan my hind you've made it" Tommy cheered coming up on a holo video with a big smile on his face "it's good to see you made it back okay Joel" Marlene remarked coming into the light blue screen that was Joel's holo screen "to tell you the truth Marlene it wasn't exactly easy to get the tram on the track and get the new data card" the system engineer replied telling the black woman and his brother about all the necromorphs he had run into "god damn brother you've had quite a trip" the chief of security chimed in once his older brother was done with his story "here comes the tram Tommy" Marlene cut in as the new tram Joel had put on the track was coming to the station "good, Joel we're get to the bridge and look for Sarah. While we do that I need you to go back to the Kellion and get it ready" Tommy told his older brother as he and Marlene walked onto the tram that quickly drove off taking them to the bridge.

Joel made his way back to the flight lobby and to his horror he saw that Carl's mangled body was gone only leaving a puddle of dark red blood on the floor "what the hell?, where in the hell did Carl go?" the middle aged man wondered looking around to see if the body had been moved to another part of the room but saw nothing but the luggage that had been there earlier "I don't like this" the CEC system engineer thought looking from side to side thinking he could get attacked at any second but no necromorphs showed up which told him he was safe, moving quickly to the door the led to the flight deck Joel walked across the catwalk that led to the Kellion and stepped inside "I've made it back to the Kellion and I'm starting her up" Joel said to Tommy and Marlene as he powered up the Kellion's engine "warning system load over" the ship's computer A.I called out as the holo panel turned red and began to explode "oh fuck" the middle aged man shouted turning around and started running as fast as he could get out.

Just as Joel step foot off the Kellion the small space craft blew up knocking the middle aged man off his feet causing him to hit his head and began to lose consciousness "I'm sorry baby girl" the CEC engineer mumbled as the blackness started covering his vision.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Still alive

Dead Space/ The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter three: a bullet a day keeps the doctor away

The CEC system engineer named Joel was slowly coming back into consciousness he could feel a small stream of blood running down the side of his forehead and his head was aching like he had drank a bottle of Jack Daniels and passed out on the catwalk "fuck" the middle aged man groaned slowly moving his arms and knees closer to himself to allow himself to get up but when he did a sharpe pain radiated from his side telling Joel that one or more of his ribs had been either been factual or broken after the Kellion had exploded "what was that?, oh god that was the Kellion wasn't it? That was our way off the ship" the voice of Marlene rang in the engineer's ear but he promptly ignored it cause he had far worse things to deal with like the two crawlers and three slashers heading his way from the other end of the catwalk blocking his only means of escape. Thinking fast cause if he didn't come up with a plan he would be killed Joel used one of the small health packs he had found letting the microscopic nanobots repair his ribs and damaged muscles "yeah that should do me" the graying black haired man smiled getting to his feet and side stepped just in time to me missed by a leaping crawler who quickly turned back around only to get stomped on by Joel's boot about six times, soon one of the slashers made it's way to Joel almost stabbing him but it couldn't cause the system engineer held it's blade back with his left hand "I an't about to die by the likes of you!, not before I get my daughter off these shit heap" Joel snapped lifting his plasma cutter so it was up against the slasher's stomach and pulled the trigger sending the slasher flying backwards over the railing and to the flight deck floor 50ft blow "which one of you fucks is next?" Joel asked the remaining necromorphs who had stopped to assessed what had happened to the slasher that had gone over the railing "thats right next one gets my boot up y'all's ass" the mid 30 year old man yelled waving his plasma cutter a about to show the necromorphs he meant what he said. The remaining slashers stood where they were while the clawer hopped off the catwalk and onto the nearby wall then started making it's way up to the roof while Joel kept an eye on it and it's two cohorts who thought it meant be safe to attack while Joel was watching the crawler "don't think I hadn't forgotten about you two assholes" the CEC system engineer commented not looking at the slashers but aimed his plasma cutter at them "vemos más imbécil (see you later asshole)" Joel told the first of the two slashers shooting it in the face then in the arms then he used his stasis module to thrown the slasher he had just killed at the clawer that had jumped off the roof and at him knocking it to the floor under the catwalk.

With only one necromorph left Joel decided to save his ammo so he bitch slapped the slasher then kicked it in the knee before grabbing the monster and tossed it over the catwalk railing where it hit the floor with a loud thud "Joel are you still there?" Tommy called on his brother his voice was full of worry and panic "yeah I'm here brother" the engineer replied holding his left hand up to the ear piece in his helmet even though he didn't need too "thank god I thought I lost you there, listen we have to find a way off the Ishimura Marlene I need you to shut off this damn quarantine" the younger of the two brothers said speaking to Joel first then he turned to the Kellion's computer specialist wanting her to help somehow "It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorisation, I can't access them" the black woman yelled angrily having no way of shutting off the ship wide quarantine "then we're have to find the captain, can you look up where he is?" Tommy snapped back getting frustrated that they couldn't do anything. Marlene did some quick typing trying to locate the USG Ishimura's captain "here he is captain Robert Status...Deceased" the computer specialist remarked bringing up the data on the Ishimura's captain and how he had been killed "damn Joel go to the tram and take it to the medical deck and retrieve Robert's rig with that Marlene can shut off the quarantine" Tommy told Joel bringing up the map of the planet cracker to show his older brother where the morgue was on the medical deck.

Joel knew the tram would take some time to get to the medical deck it was halfway across the ship

"I'll head that way now" the CEC system engineer replied walking away from the flaming remains of the Kelllion "Sarah if you can hear me I'm on my way to you just hold tight baby girl" Joel said into a audio log that he sent to his daughter.

In the flight lobby Joel stopped only a few feet from where Carl and James had been killed and decided to say a small prey which was something the middle aged man didn't do but he had known Carl and James nearly 15 years and now he was dead "rest in peace Carl, rest in peace James" Joel softly said after he finished his pray then walked to the door that led to the tram station Tommy and Marlene had been only an hour earlier "how am I going to tell Sarah about Carl" the engineer thought knowing his daughter thought of the latino man as a uncle and knew when she found of that he was dead she would be deeply sadden. Entering the tram station Joel saw a micro store which was good cause he could use some ammo and health packs "kay lets see I'll be needing that and that and hey a pulse rifle that could come in handy" the CEC system engineer told himself as he looked over the different stuff he needed and could get, before leaving the micro store Joel got another power nod then used the power nod to upgrade his rig's air support "Tommy I'm heading for the medical deck, I'll call you when I get there" the mid 30 year old man said entering the tram and then pushed the medical deck button on the tram's holo screen "roger that Joel" Tommy replied quickly shutting off his con so his brother could plan on how he was going to get the captain's rig without being killed in the process.

According to the tram clock it would take Joel 20 minutes and 17 seconds to get to the medical deck which meant the CEC system engineer had time to read a letter Sarah had send him a few weeks earlier.

3/26/2414

From: Sarah

To: Joel

Dear dad

I can't tell you how amazing the Ishimura is, just seeing it from the outside is ah inspiring. I wish you had came with me maybe we could of talked more about me wanting to get married to Bruce even though I know you don't like him very much.

I hope I'll get to see you soon.

Love Sarah

It meant of been a short letter but that didn't matter to Joel he was just happy his daughter sent him some kind of letter telling him what she thought of the Ishimura before it went to hell "if we get out of this place you can marry Bruce" Joel thought not caring that he didn't like his daughter's boyfriend, while he waited for the tram to get to the medical deck Joel read another letter from Sarah this one was longer and in it his daughter told him about her workplace and her coworker specially one of the doctors named David who was a fanatic Unitologist who kept going on about something called the marker and how once the Ishimura had it the marker would show the human's how to live forever as one which Joel thought was full of shit cause he knew from being alive for over 30 years that man kind could never live together in peace it went against everything in human being's violent nature "Marlene what can you tell me about a fellow named David he's one of the doctors who worked with Sarah" Joel asked his black coworker thinking she could use the Ishimura's personal data bank to look up the doctor "sorry Joel but I can't do anything right now because of the quarantine" Marlene apologized coming up on a holo screen which was pretty staticky do to the poor reception "thanks anyways Marlene" the engineer said taking a deep sigh cause he was at another dead end with more questions then answers.

04/16/2414 7:44pm

Personal journal: Joel

I came to the USG Ishimura hoping I could see my daughter again instead I only found monsters called necromorphs, things that use to be the crew of the Ishimura but now their running around the ship and killing my crew members. I pray that my baby girl is somewhere safe somewhere that the nerromorphs won't find her but hopefully she'll be able to contact me soon. I'm heading to the medical deck now to look for the captain of the Ishimura's rig with it Marlene should be able to shut off the ship wide quarantine which will make it much easier for me to find my daughter.

04/16/2414 7:46pm

Just as he finished writing in his personal journal the tram came to a full stop and the tram doors opened up "I've made it to the medical deck" Joel said into his mic as he got up from the tram seat and walked out of the tram "good now captain Robert's body is in the morgue on sub deck 2" Marlene replied bringing up a map of the medical deck and where the morgue was "got it boss" the system engineer commented looking around the tram station which had a sitting area that was about 20ft long and 10ft wide "look Carrie someone came for us" Joel heard a woman's voice say happily as he moved closer, leaning up the wall right next to the door that led to the medical deck's central hub was a young woman with light blonde haired and bandages over her eyes "oh god are you ok?" the engineer asked noticing that her white uniform was covered in blood and there was a dead body lying next to her it was missing it's head, arms and legs "here I saved this for you go ahead and take it I won't be needing it where I'm going" the woman told Joel holding up what looked like a kinesis module but she dropped it when she took her last breathe and died "no no no no I goddamnit" the middle aged man shouted when he realize the woman had died right in front of him "fuck" the CEC system engineer cursed mad at himself for not being able to save the life of one person. Knowing there was nothing he could do for the dead girl Joel picked up the kinesis module and hooked it up to the stasis module then used the kinesis to pick up two big heavy boxes that were blocking the way to the medical deck's central hub.

Joel walked toward the medical deck's central hub keeping an eye out for any necromorphs but there was only two ways into the hall Joel was in, the way he came in and the main door that was the entry to the medical deck's central hub "Tommy I've made it to the medical deck main hub...aaahhhh shit this isn't good someone blocked the door to the morgue, I'm guessing whatever survivors that were on this deck must of made this barrier in oder to keep the necromorphs out" the middle aged man said as he walked into the main hub but saw that the way he needed to go was blocked by a big barrier made of stuff from around the deck "Joel? Are you there? We were attacked! Marlene's gone! One minute she was there, then...I can't believe I lost her. We can still do this. Get me the Captain's RIG codes and we'll find Sarah. I can't believe the crew actually barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You'll have to blow through it to get to the morgue. Get some thermite from medical storage, and a shock pad from zero-G therapy. Should be down the corridor...God, communication is useless in all this static" Tommy replied coming up on a holo video but there was static build-up so the video feed wasn't clear and soon it cut out "Tommy? Tommy? Can you hear me?, come on brother pick up" the graying black haired man called but there was no response just a loud static noise "what the hell is wrong with the fucking communication on this damn ship?" Joel wondered tapping on the side of hid engineering helmet trying to get it to work but it didn't.

Giving up on trying to get hold of what was left of his team Joel headed into the medical storage to get the thermite which should of been a easy job but Joel had a run in with a new kind of necromorphs a baby that had three long tentacles on it's back "what in the name of god would do this to a baby?" the middle aged father thought horrified that the necromorphs would turn little children into one of them, Joel walked over to the only lift in the room and took it to the second floor and to his horror he saw 12 babies in long glass tubes full of green liquid all of them seemed to be asleep "what in the fuck were they doing to these babies?" Joel asked aloud just before a pair of the baby monsters broke out from the glass and tried to attack him "don't think I won't kick y'all's asses just because you're babies!" the system engineer yelled at what he was going to call lurkers pulling out his pulse rifle and opened fired shooting one of the lurkers off the glass cases and blowing off the other one's tentacles "hold still you fucking rodent I just want to shoot you in the face" the graying black haired man snapped at the lurker who was hopping from the glass cases to the floor and back again "hold still damn you" the middle aged man shouted angrily getting pissed that the lurker kept moving. The lurker jumped off the roof and onto the floor unfortunately it was to close to Joel who stomped on it without hesitation "and that's how you kill a mother fucking cockroach" Joel cheered giving the lurker one more good stomp to make sure it was dead "this place is infected like a cheap motel back in Texas" the engineer thought leaving the floating babies and kept going.

The room Joel entered was a large room that was separated by a cat scanner that had been unhooked from the power coupling "whoa thats something you don't see every day" Joel thought when he saw that the cat scanner had a naked man in it hovering in mid air "this just wasn't your day, uh bub?" the system engineer said to the naked man who was with no doubt dead "well I an't goin join you pal" Joel remarked using his kinesis module to move the cat scanner till it hooked back up to it's power coupling bringing the machine back to life "that can't be good?" the CEC system engineer thought when he heard growling and blood curdled screams coming from several of the air vents.

The first necromorph was new, it was thin and had a pulled back face and on it's right arm was a yellow ball "fuck off asshole" Joel told the new necromorph shooting the yellow ball causing the monster to explode sending pieces everywhere "holy fuck what the fuck was that?" the man wondered surprised that the necromorph had a explosive strapped to it's arm "aaaaahhhhh" a clawer growled hopping over at Joel knocking him over onto his back and tried to bite him but couldn't cause Joel had put the side of his plasma cutter in the monster's mouth "son of a motherfucking bitch" the engineer cussed punching sticking his pointer finger of his free hand into the clawer's eye crushing it causing the monster to scream out in horrified pain giving Joel the chance to put the front of his plasma cutter into the clawer's mouth and pull the tigger blowing the slasher's head in half and ending it's life.

"Man I really starting to fucking hate these things" Joel thought pushing off the clawer and quickly got back to his feet to face the other necromorphs.

Knowing his plasma cutter wouldn't be enough to take out all the necromorphs Joel grabbed his pulse rifle which was on his back and used the rifle's secondary fire which fired rounds in a 360 degree burst "ahhhh ahhhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhh" the necromorphs yelled and bellowed as several of the rounds hit them killing some and gravely injuring others "that's right you ugly fucks! You fuck with me, you fuck with Texas!" the CEC system engineer shouted at what remained of the necromorphs stomping and punching the undead members of the USG Ishimura "Tommy the fucking medical deck is crawling with necromorphs, if I don't make it back please find Sarah and get her off the Ishimura" Joel asked his little brother but he didn't get an answer "god damnit" the system engineer cursed annoyed that the communication system wasn't working. Joel exited the room that had the cat scanner and entered a hallway that was only 20ft long before turning left and into a doorway that led to the medical deck's main care unit "alert quarantine alert quarantine" the ship's overhead speakers called out as the room turned red with alert lights causing Joel to look around to see why the quarantine turned on "what now?" the middle aged man thought knowing that the quarantine meant that necromorphs were in the room or on their way through the air vents, loud banging noises could be heard telling Joel the necromorphs were breaking the air vent coverings and their rotten feet touching the hard metal floor "son of a bitch leave me alone" the engineer told the necromorphs shooting a slasher that had come out of an air vent behind him in it's legs then shot it in the head then he turned to the crawler and the slasher that were near the lift that led to the lower floor of the medical deck main care room and took them out with his pulse rifle before heading to the lift and went down to the bottom floor where he fought off two more slashers before going into a office where he found the thermite and a holo log.

04/15/2414 11:23am

Holo video: doctor Henry

David: You found something down there, didn't you?

Dr. David looked to be about Joel's age but his hair was long and looked to be unkept and he had a wilded fanatic look in his green eyes.

Henry: Yes... we found something.

The other man dr. Henry was a black man in his early or late 20's his hair was short and his white medical uniform was clean.

David: So, the texts were right all this time.

Henry: I wouldn't be certain about that. There was nothing divine in what I saw.

David: We must embrace this. We are the first witnesses!

This must of been the doctor Sarah had told him about, she was right this man was crazy.

Henry: Robert isn't letting anyone down on the colony. It's under quarantine until we learn more.

Now Joel understood what had happen to the colony that was on the surface of Aegis 7 and the damage to the ship must of been from the escape ships trying to get off world only to end up hitting the planet cracker.

David: To hell with Robert! He of all people should know that this is greater than him, or the operation, or even the company. This is our deliverance!

"Good god the man was insane" Joel thought amazed that David would condemn thousands of people to die on the surface.

Henry: Keep your damn voice down. People are dying down there.

apparently no one on the Ishimura knew what was happening to the colonists on the planet's surface and the fact that they were all dying.

David: Only the worthless and the unbelievers. But I believe. Do you believe. Henry? Do you?

04/15/2414 11:26am

Shutting off the holo video Joel couldn't imagine working with a mad man like David let alone his only daughter having to work with a man like the one he saw on the holo video "Tommy I found the thermite, I'm now heading back to the medical hub so I can get to zero-G therapy and get the shock pad" Joel said to his brother unsure if he got the message or not "Joel...good...now...thermite is...storage...closet" Tommy replied his feed back was very staticky and some of the words didn't come through "god damn CEC always buying cheap ass communication systems" the system engineer groaned mad that the company he had been working for bought cheap radios for his and his coworker's rigs.

Joel passed back through the medical central hub and into zero-G therapy "oh good I have to jump" the middle aged man thought when he entered a very large circular room that said entering zero gravity "Joel?, hey Joel can you hear me?, if you can listen up. As you know, the Ishimura is able to set it's gravity locally. Your grav-boots will kick in when you enter a zero-g area" Joel heard his little brother say into his head piece but before he could reply the communication went out "man I hate these zero-G jumps" the older man thought not liking the fact he could end up side down and get stuck there with no one to help him, Joel jumped floating across the room till he reached a wall and his grav-boots turned on and they stuck him to the wall "really?, now they want to fight me?" the CEC employee asked when he saw a couple clawers come out of no where and head right for him. Joel fired but he kept missing could he wasn't use to firing up side down or even firing at all "hold still you fuckers" Joel cursed using his stasis module to freeze a clawers the shot it right in the face and then blow off one of it's arms and then it's tail "miss me fuck face" the man cheered jumping away from the clawer landing on another wall then he opened fire killing the necromorph "Tommy I've pretty much got the shock pad an when I do I'll blow that barrier blocking the morgue" the system engineer commented hopping to the storage room where the shock pad was then left the zero-G therapy room behind.

Back in the medical central hub Joel bought some much needed ammo and also bought a upgrade for his engineer rig adding a metal shoulder pad to his left shoulder which would give him some more protection " All right, you're through. Should be clear from there to the morgue. Remember, the codes are on the captain's body" Tommy told his big brother coming up on a short holo video which soon got cut off "no shit little brother" Joel joked knowing if his little brother heard him he would have a smartass come back. As the middle aged man walked into the morgue he saw what looked like a big ass bat walking over to captain Robert's body and stab him in the face with a large pike that stuck out of the front of it "so thats how they do it" Joel thought when the once dead captain started turning into a slasher and broke through the glass of the room his body use to be in "you're not turning me to fuck" Joel told the infector stomping on it till it was dead then gunned down the former captain of the USG Ishimura and took his rig getting the codes he needed " codes received, and they look good; thank god. I'll start accessing the captain's records right now. Head to the tram station, and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to this ship" Tommy said the holo video was still pretty staticky and Joel could bearly make out his face "roger that Tommy I'll meet you at the bridge" Joel replied walking to a door that led right to a tram station which would take him to the Ishimura's bridge.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Still alive

Dead Space/ The last of us fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: all power to the main engine

"Joel listen we're in trouble the engine is failing and the 100,000,000 tons of meteorites dragging the Ishimura to the planet, so I'm going to reroute you're tram to the engine deck and when you get there I need you to restart the main engines before we crash into Aegis 7" Tommy the head of the Kellion security team told his older brother coming up on a holo video then switch to the map of the planet cracker and the giant meteorite that was under it "how am I supposed to restart the engines?" Joel asked not sure how he was going to get the main engine back online "you're have to go to the refueling station and refuel the engine then go to the engine control room and start the engine up at the central control panel inside the engine room next to the engine it self" Tommy answered switching to a different picture showing the location of the refueling station and where the engine room was "kay I'll see what I cam do" the CEC system engineer commented before shutting off his holo vid and switch to a picture of himself, his ex-wife and Sarah (age 6) all together after a day at the theme park, Joel remembered how happy his little girl was that day even his ex wife had a good time but it still wasn't enough to save their failing marriage and when he remember the day his wife told him she wanted a divorce Joel couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't save his marriage.

04/16/2414 8:20pm

Personal journal: Joel

If I get off this god forsaken planet cracker I swear I'll try to reconnect with my ex wife Anna and try to fix our relationship, it was my fault our marriage failed I spend to much time working and not enough time with my family at least I stayed connected with Sarah but I should of also stayed connected with Anna as well.

Maybe just maybe me and Anna could retry having an working relationship although if I remember right I think Anna got remarried a six years ago and had a baby so she meant not want to see her ex-husband.

04/16/2414 8:21pm

Joel had never met Anna's new husband but from what Sarah told him her stepfather who's name was Jeff was nice and treated both Anna and Sarah well which was good cause if he didn't treat Joel's ex wife and daughter well Joel would beat Jeff's face in till it was nothing more then a blood pulp even if it did land him in jail "Tommy how long will it take for the tram to reach the engineering deck?" the middle age man asked his little brother only using his radio "it should only take the tram another 23 minutes, why do you ask?" Tommy replied curious to know why his big brother was asking him about the length of the tram trip "I just wanted to know how much time I have till I have to face those damn necromorphs" the graying black haired man lied actually wanting to watch a family video from some years ago. The home video Joel decided to watch was of when Sarah took her first few steps she was only a year old so she wasn't able to get far without falling over "are you ok Sarah?" Anna asked quickly walking over to help her infant daughter back to her feet "she's fine Anna look she didn't even start crying when she fell down" the early 20 year old man told his wife from behind his camera "I know Joel, but I can't help but make sure Sarah's ok" the chestnut brown haired woman complained picking up Sarah and looked the baby girl over to check if she was hurt "well is she ok?" Joel asked sounding worried about the health of his only child "yeah she's like her daddy tough as nails" Anna joke holding Sarah up to Joel's camera and made her wave "I'd figured as much" Joel laughed waving back at Sarah who smiled. After watching the video of Sarah taking her first steps Joel switched to another video this one was of Sarah saying her first words "ah you sure were a smart one baby girl" Joel commented pulling off his engineering helmet with one hand so he could see his daughter with his own eyes and not through the light blue eye slits of his helmet "da" baby Sarah said looking right into the camera that was pointing at her and trying to grab it causing the middle age man watching the video to smile cause even after all these years he couldn't help but feel happy "Joel are you there?, it's me Marlene I got separated from Tommy and ended up taking shelter in the ship's computer room" Marlene said coming up on a holo screen she looked so scared more then she did the last time the system engineer saw her "you stay there I don't want you risking your life to get to me or Tommy, actually you could help me by telling me how to reactive the fueling system for the Ishimura's main engine cause if I don't get it back online we're all going to end up hitting the planet" Joel replied just then realizing that the computer specialist was able to access the planet cracker's blueprints for the fueling system and main engine "yeah I can do that for you Joel, anyways have you found you're daughter yet?" the computer specialist inquired trying to be a little friendlier then before "no I have found her yet but I'm sure as hell looking" the middle aged man answered biting on his bottom lip worried for the well been of his only child "hopefully you find her soon, call me when you need my help with the fueling system and engine" was the last thing Marlene said before her holo vid was cut off most likely because of the static interference do to the damage to the Ishimura's communication system.

As he stepped off the tram Joel could smell the oil and engine fluid floating in the air even through his engineering helmet and it made his nose rigger "where is the fueling station?" the system engineer thought turning his palm down to turn on his path finder which shot out from the man's palm and ran down the before turning right "Tommy I've heard from Marlene, she's ok and she's hiding in a safe place" Joel called into his radio as he made his way around the corner the path finder went, that hallway wasn't very long and at the end of it it led down a ramp that led to two large metal doors which was how anyone would get to the refueling station and the engine room.

Joel was almost to the fueling station when he ran into a large slasher that was at least two times the size of any other of the necromorphs the system engineer had ran into "an't you a big son of a bitch?" the CEC system engineer commented grabbing his pulse rifle from his back and aimed it at the slasher "aaaaahhhhhh aaaahhhhhhh aaaaahhhhhhh!" the big undead member of the Ishimura roared raising it's blades up and tried to charge Joel only to get it's head shot off but that still didn't stop the monster so the system engineer destroyed it's knee caps making it hit the ground with a loud thud "it wasn't going to be that easy fucker" Joel shouted stomping on the slasher till it was dead.

Joel knew that the slasher he had just killed wasn't alone the necromorphs never traveled by themselves they normally had one, two, three or more necromorphs following it like a pack of wolves "come on out you ugly fucks if you know what's good for y'all" the mid 30 year old man screamed checking behind him and both sides but there was no other slasher, clawer, leaker or exploder "mmmmmmm I don't like this" the system engineer thought not lowering his weapon in case the necromorphs decided to attack him at that moment, moving slowly down the hallway Joel kept a watchful eye on any and all air vents he passed by figuring a necromorphs could pop out at any second "where the hell they?" the graying black haired engineer wondered when he made it to the fueling station door but didn't run into any necromorphs "Marlene I'm at the ship's fueling station, so now what do I do?" Joel asked bringing up his holo video so he could see where he had to go "Joel the refueling station has three switches you have to turn on to get the fuel to the Ishimura's engines" the computer specialist replied opening her own holo feed but it was staticky the picture came in and out for seconds at a time "heres the location of the switches and be careful we can't afford to lose you" the black woman continued ending her video feed. Joel knew Marlene was right without him there was no way to stop the planet cracker from crashing into Aegis 7 and there wasn't enough time for Tommy to get to the engineering deck to refuel the main engine not with him being on the bridge which was on the other side of the USG Ishimura "way to put all the pressure on me Marlene" the system engineer thought double checking the locations of all the refueling stations which was in one room although the last fueling station was on the other side of a large gap which meant Joel would have to take a line trolley to get to the last fueling station "looks like I have some work ahead of me" the middle aged man joked knowing there was a good chance there would be necromorphs lurking in the fueling station.

The fueling station was a very big room made up of long catwalks with thin railing that supported the catwalks by connecting to the walls and the roof of the room "Marlene I've made it to the first fueling station, so what am I suppose to do too?" Joel called to his coworker as he walk to the first of the three fueling stations "you have to turn the level counter clockwise and hold it there for a full 10 seconds" the computer specialist replied as Joel did as he was told and turned the level and held it, ten seconds later a low roamer noise filled the air which Joel knew would notify the necromorphs "aaawww hell" the CEC system engineer groaned when he eyed a couple clawers and a exploder "how are things going brother?" Tommy asked while Joel shot the yellow ball on the exploder's left arm causing it to blow up taking one of the clawers with it "not now Tommy I'm kind if busy" the older of the two brothers replied shooting at the last clawer which was jumping around making it harder to hit "god damnit stop jumping around you shit" the system engineer shouted getting pissed the clawer wouldn't hold still "your jumpier then the jack rabbits I use to hunt with my old man" Joel commented recalling how his father would take him and Tommy hunting for the rabbits that lived on their ranch back in Texas "aaaaahhhhhh" the clawer bellowed jumping off from a nearby wall at Joel only to get smacked in the side of the head with the stock of the system engineer's pulse rifle knocking off it's head and sending it over the railing to the ground a hundred feet below "one down two to go" the man thought now walking to the second fueling station which was on the far side of the room.

Just like the first fueling station once Joel powered it up a group of necromorphs showed up to kill him but the middle aged man put on a fight killing the undead monsters "Marlene I've got two of the three fueling stations up and running, I'm heading to the last one now then I'll go to the engine room to restart the Ishimura's main engine" Joel said to the Kellion's computer specialist not knowing if she could hear him.

The line trolley was nothing more then a 5X5 box that hung off a long thick metal wire that went to the other side "ah fuck I really don't like this" Joel said to himself as he climbed into the line trolley and looked over the edge and saw how far down it was to the floor "I'm not liking this at all" the engineer said to himself again turning on the line trolly which gave a small jerk before moving forward "this better work or I'm goin kick someone's ass" the middle aged man thought knowing there was no way he could get to Tommy or Marlene to beat them up for putting him through all the shit he had done over the last three hours. On the platform that Joel had to get off there were two slashers waiting for him "of corse" the man sighted annoyed that his job couldn't of been easy "aaaaahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh" one of the slasher yelled coming to the edge of the platform but stopped so it didn't fall, of course Joel wasn't going to give the slasher chance to touch him cause he shot the slasher in one of it's knees making it fall then shot the other one's arms off before blowing it's head off as well "damn these things don't know when to quit" Joel thought stepping off the line trolley and over the dead slasher "got to give them some credit for trying" the middle age man told himself walking up a ramp that led to the last fueling station "Marlene I've got the fueling station up and running I'll need your help to get the engine back online" the graying black haired engineer said after getting the last fueling station on and heading back to the line trolley.

Joel left the fueling station and headed to the engine room ready to power up the engine and fight off any necromorphs he ran into.

Joel entered the engine room which was dark and smell heavily of engine oil and blood which made the middle age man nearly sick to his stomach "ah god what's that fucking smell" Joel inquired really wishing his helmet could block out the awful putrid smell that filled the room, he looked around to see what could of been making the smell when he saw a big pink blob on the wall and part of the floor "what in the name of god?" the system engineer thought walking up to the pink mass and touched it which was slimy and had the worst smell Joel had ever smelled in his entire life "Tommy, Marlene please tell me y'all seeing this?, it looks like some kind of pink massive thing that's all over the engine room" the graying black haired man said slowly moving backward away from the pink mass "I see it Joel, what the hell is that stuff?" Tommy's voice called from the engineer's helmet radio seeing the pink blob through Joel's built in camera "no clue brother it looks as if it use to be human but that doesn't seem possible" the engineer replied looking at how much of the pink blob covered the the engine room walls "a lot of the stuff we've seen shouldn't be possible Joel" the long brown haired man replied recalling all the necromorphs he and Joel had ran into "you've got a point Tommy" the older of the two brothers agreed only guessing what else he would find as he traveled throughout the USG Ishimura. Turning back to the work he needed to do Joel walked pass four ramps that led to what could of been the engine operations all of which were off or very badly damaged "what happened in here?" Joel wondered only imagining the chaos that took place only a few hours earlier, the system engineer just waved off the thought he knew whatever did happen it was horrible and bloody and everyone died.

Joel got to the main engine's control panel which was still powered on "Marlene I'm at the main engine, now how the heck do I get the refueling system online?" the middle age man said looking at the several different buttons that were on the control panel "what you want to do is opened the main engine fuel lines but make sure you don't do it too fast or else your overflow the system and the engine won't turn over and start up "kay that sounds easy enough" the system engineer replied hitting the buttons he needed too and then hit the ignition which powered up the USG Ishimura's main engine which roared to life "alright that's what I'm talking about" Joel cheered before hearing the very familiar roar of the necromorphs "damn" the man said before saying several curse words and grabbing his pulse rifle which he had put back on his back and started firing killing a slasher and a clawer then turned on another necromorphs who was coming out of an air vent and blow off it's head "god damn how many of you fuckers are there?" Joel yelled gunning down exploder that blow up taking a couple other necromorphs with it, Joel wasn't sure just how many of the Ishimura's former crew he had killed but it didn't matter he wanted to live and find his daughter Sarah "Tommy, Marlene I've got the main engine back on" the engineer remarked w leaving the engine room and the pile of necromorphs behind.

"Finally something good happens for us" Tommy started but was quickly cut off by Marlene "I'd hate to ruin the happy moment but we've got a big problem, the Ishimura flying right into a meteorite field and the anti meteorites guns have no power in them" both brothers said a long series of cuss words before Tommy told Joel to meet him in the captain's nest so he could show his brother how to get power back on for the guns.

To be continued


End file.
